Shake your groove thing!
by Black Pearl
Summary: **SOMETHING I FORGOT** Master Yoda? Young woman? Shaking what? you have to read it to believe it! This is my first humor fic so go easy!
1. Shake your groove....thing?

Disclaimer: Of course, nothing Star Wars belongs to me, except my made up characters Dia - Hun, Purus Anno, and Bridget Butterfly.  
  
  
  
  
Shake your groove...thing?  
  
On most days when the council meets, it's quite normal, but there was nothing normal about master Yoda. The other day he had been his normal wise self, but not today. As people walked down the corridors, all they could hear was Master Yoda....singing!  
  
"Shake your groove thing, shake your groove, baby!" he sang. As he walked down the halls, people would peek out of the doorways to make sure they weren't hearing things. Some even had the "fortune" of witnessing Master Yoda shake his groove thing.  
  
Was there something wrong with Master Yoda? At first no one could tell. He seemed happy enough, though a few wondered if it were a natural thing.  
  
When he entered the Council chambers singing "Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing baby!", the others watched in stunned silence. But as soon as Master Yoda had seated himself, he was just as serious as he had always been. Though the other members, especially Mace Windu, were a bit distracted by his odd behavior, Yoda didn't seem to notice. And as soon as the meeting was over, Yoda went right back to shaking his groove thing. The members all looked at each other. Something was definitely up.  
  
******************  
  
"Have you seen Master Yoda?" Dia - Hun asked Anikan. "How could I have missed him?" Anikan replied, "Shake your groove...thing? What is that anyway?" "That's some of the music they play at the new disco" Dia - Hun said as they walked, "that's a place that the Earth humans who've come here opened. It's been pretty popular since." Anikan nodded and asked, "So do you think Master Yoda is a regular there?" Dia - Hun shrugged her shoulders and smiled. The thought of Master Yoda dancing around at any club was pretty ridiculous. "Hey! Did you guys here about Master Yoda?!" Purus Anno asked as he ran over.  
  
"You mean about him shaking his groove?" Anikan asked unable to stiffle a laugh. "No," said Purus Anno, "Master Yoda has a...girlfriend!" Anikan and Dia - Hun looked at each other and then back at Purus. "Seriously?" gasped Dia - Hun, "no wonder he was in such a good mood. Someone actually finds him attractive." "I doubt that," said Anikan, "but when you get his age, you have to take what you can get." He and the others started laughing, but as Obi - Wan Kenobi walked by, their laughing mysteriously changed to coughing. When Obi - Wan had passed, Purus said, "Actually the girl is young and atractive. Her name is Bridget Butterfly." "What kind of name is that?" Dia Hun asked skeptically.   
  
"It's a beautiful one." said a gruff voice. They all turned and saw Master Yoda. "Hello Master Yoda," the group said respectfully. "Uh, Master Yoda," asked Anikan, "Are you really going to that disco with this Bridget Butterfly?" The elderly Jedi nodded and said. "Meditating on the will of the force is good. But one has to get their groove on once in awhile." He winked at the group of bewildered teens and went on his way singing, "Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight! Get down tonight!"   
  
************  
  
This is a test chapter, since it's my first humor flick. There was some hidden meaning behind a few of the words, if you're coy that is. Anyway, tell me how you liked it and I may continue. Thanks! BP 


	2. Disco Fever!

*** Thanks to Ali the First Lady of Tantulus, Setsuna, yup, dragons_gem, and biblehermione for their support of this fan fic as I was considering just doing one chapter. Anyway, I've decided to add a couple more, this being the next installment. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I might have borrowed a little bit of the upcoming theme from the "Bust a Groove" games and duh, I don't own anything Star Wars. I also borrowed from Saturday Night Fever, and a Barry White and KC and the Sunshine Band song, and Carl Douglas' "Kung fu Fighting". But Biggy Smally and his girlfriend, Thelma are mine.   
  
  
  
Disco Fever!  
  
  
When the night was just begining to pass over that part of Corusant, and the city lights had begun to shimmer, a sweet looking hovercraft pulled around to the entrance of the Jedi Temple. It was a light purple color with "Bridget Butterfly" written in cursive along the sides. A woman got out of the craft. She had long purple hair, purple eyes, and a lovely figure to go with it. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt with a purple butterfly pattern on it, a black snake skin skirt and thigh high platform boots. She leaned against the hovercraft and waited. From her craft Barry White could clearly be heard singing.  
  
"I know, there's only, only one like you,  
there's no way, he could have made two..."  
  
After a moment, a small shadow emerged. It was Master Yoda, dressed in the suit that John Travolta made infamous years ago. He was also wearing a barely believable tupee. "Lookin' good, Yoda," said Bridget as she tossed the gum she had been chewing, "Ready to party?" At first Yoda had a serious manner, but at the question, he struck a pose pointing a finger upward in Saturday Night Fever fashion. Bridget smiled and jumped in the craft revving it up. "Good," she said, "Let's go!" Master Yoda flipped into the car and they sped off into the night.  
  
*****************  
  
Studio Funk was particularly an attraction tonight because there was the monthly disco - dance off. That, and the first round of drinks were free. The later was the bigger attraction since everyone knew who would win. Biggy Smally, a very large Thyglonian, and his girlfriend, Thelma, had always won, because if he didn't, then someone would get pounded. Of course he didn't know things were going to change that night.  
  
When Bridget and Yoda showed up, things were just getting warmed up and the dance - off was about to begin. "Alright everybody," anounced the DJ, "it's time for the disco dance - off!" Everyone clapped and whistled. "Now you know the rules, must be male/female, no tasteless or just plain stupid dance moves or you'll be disqualified! Ready?" Everyone shouted an affirmation and one by one each couple performed. They were all very good and under normal circumstances, would have had a good chance of winning. Then came Biggy Smally and his girl, Thelma. they were wearing matching glittering costumes. Biggy Smally struck a pose covering his face and the lights went out and the music changed.  
  
To be honest, Biggy Smally and Thelma's dancing wasn't all that great. (To be honest the author would love to relay to the readers just how stupid they looked, but she can't find the right words to describe how ridiculous they looked.) If it had been a Beat hangout, or some other place welcoming odd theatric styles of expression, they would have been okay. But here, they were God awful. It was a test for the spectators not to laugh because if they did, a pounding would follow. After Biggy Smally and Thelma had finished, Bridget and Yoda took the floor. "Good luck," Biggy Smally said, and not too friendly. "Thanks," replied Yoda.  
  
When Yoda and Bridget took the floor. The lights flashed and the DJ played "Shake, Shake, Shake," by KC and the Sunshine Band. They immediately gave in to the advise of the song and started shaking their booties. They were doing the Bump at one point, and Yoda had to jump up to accomplish this. Yoda then went into some dancing that would have made Travolta himself look cheap. He finished with spinning on the floor hopping up and doing a split. Luckily, his pants held out. The judges couldn't argue that one. The award was Bridget and Yoda's all the way. The DJ congratulated them, gave them a thumbs up for good luck, and fled to his booth.   
  
Yoda and Bridget, the later holding the trophy, were in the middle of victory dancing, when Yoda was tapped on the shoulder. Yoda, still dancing, looked behind him to see who it was. Biggy Smally, towering over Yoda said, "excuse me, pip - squeak, but I think your chick has something that belongs to me." "Won trophy, we did," Yoda replied, "Fair and square. Next time, perhaps you will win." "There won't be a next time for you!" Biggie Smally snarled and reached down to grab Master Yoda. The little man was too quick. He flipped out of Biggy Smally's grasp and continued to dance. Appropriately, the music changed.  
  
"Oh ho ho hooooooh, oh ho ho hooooooh,"   
  
Yoda got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Everybody was Kung fu fighting!"   
  
"Hyah!" Yoda said as he hit the advancing Biggy Smally.  
  
"Those cats were fast as lightning..."  
  
"Ha!" Bridget said as she intervened and stepped on Biggy Smally's foot with her boot.  
  
"In fact it was alittle bit frightning..."  
  
"Yah!" Yoda jumped and kicked Biggy Smally in the face.  
  
"But they fought with expert timing..."   
  
Biggy Smally went flying off the floor.  
  
Amidst the clapping, cheering and laughing, Yoda and Bridget finished their dance...  
  
******************  
  
That wraps it up for this chapter. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I luv feedback and wouldn't mind hearing your opinion so feel free to review! BP 


	3. Bubble Gum and Hickeys

Thanks for reviews! They are appreciated. I'm not going to drag this out in case it starts to get boring so I might make this the last chapter, unless anyone disagrees, in any event...  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat that I don't own the Star Wars universe? Also, I borrowed, ABBA's "Dancing Queen" and The Bee Gees' "Stayin Alive" and "How Deep is Your Love,". KC   
and the Sunshine Band's "Shake, Shake, Shake," is again mentioned. BP  
  
  
  
  
  
Bubble Gum and Hickeys  
  
  
  
Once again the temple was, er, "treated" to the sound of Yoda's singing. But this time, instead of "Shake Your Groove Thing," it was "Shake, Shake, Shake." Yoda was still shaking, though and singing:  
  
"Shake, shake shake! Shake, shake, shake! Shake your booty! Shake your booty!"  
  
He sang and shook all the way to the Council chambers, once again leaving the other council members in a state of confusion. Yet, once again, Yoda went back to his normal self as soon as the meeting started. There was one difference though.  
  
Mace Windu had glanced at Yoda and noticed a bright red spot on the Jedi Master's green throat. "Er, Master Yoda?" Windu asked. "Have question, do you," Yoda replied, "about mysterious mark on throat, hmm?" "Er, yes actually," said Mace, "Did you get bitten by a bug." "Yes," replied Yoda, "by a butterfly." Yoda winked at the confused Windu and the meeting continued.  
  
*******************  
  
"A hickey!" Dia - Hun exclaimed, "Eww! I can imagine kissing Master Yoda...on the cheek but..." Dia - Hun shuddered. "Yeah well someone has a more vivid imagination than you apparently," said Anikan. "No doubt about it," inserted Purus Anno, "the girl must be a freak."   
  
This chattering continued until one of the padawans spotted Master Yoda. "Good afternoon young ones," he said. Purus nudged Anikan. Oddly enough the red hickey seemed larger than it had been the last time they saw it. Perhaps it was a rash, and Master Yoda had been bitten by a bug. "Yes I was bitten," admitted the elderly Jedi. "It was a butterfly." He smiled and went on his way singing a slower tune:  
  
"How deep is your love, how deep is your love, I really need to know. Cause we're..."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Dia - Hun scratching her head, "Do butterflies bite?"  
  
*******************  
  
The temple was having some trouble adjusting to the new side of Master Yoda. First there was the singing, then the dancing, and then the hickeys. Then came the bubble gum. Yoda had always acted normally during the council meetings, but the snapping of the chewing gum was a bit of a distraction. "Master Yoda," Mace Windu asked, "What is that you're chewing?" Yoda, blowing a bubble until it popped, and then using his tongue to push it back into his mouth said. "It's gum." he pulled out a small square. "Try." he said using the force to give the piece of gum to Windu  
  
Windu chewed on the gum until it was mushy. He found the flavor very refreshing, but wanted to know how Yoda made the bubbles. After Yoda showed him, Windu made one of his own, a large one. He was pretty proud of himself, until the bubble burst and stuck to his face. "Urgh!" yelled Windu as he tried to get the gum off. Luckily for him, he was already bald. Yoda chuckled a little and shook his head. "Much to learn, have you. he said. After the meeting Yoda went his way singing,  
  
"See that girl, watch that scene digging the dancing queen!"  
  
********************  
  
Sorry I had to end it there, but my brother is bugging the hell out of me. Oh well! Tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue BP 


	4. What's happening at the disco?

Author's note: Oops, I forgot to use "Stayin Alive" in the last chapter didn"t I? Oh, well I'll use the borrowed Bee Gee's song in this chapter. And thanks once again to my reviewers and to Andy, I actually did plan on having the padawans sneak to the club, which is what happens in this chapter.  
  
Also, sadly I'm cutting it off at this chapter at least for now anyway. Thanks and enjoy! BP   
  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, Star Wars, not mine. (duh!) I borrowed "I will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor, "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang, "Billy Jean" by Michael Jackson and as I said, "Stayin Alive" by the Bee Gees.  
  
  
  
What's happening at the Disco?  
  
  
  
The next morning, when Yoda was "strutting" through the temple, earphones on, those around him could hear the odd music that he was listening to:  
  
"Well you can tell by the way I use my walk  
  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk  
  
Music loud and women warm,   
  
I've been kicked around since I was born  
  
And now it's alright, it's okay  
  
and you may look the other way  
  
We can try, to understand  
  
The New York Times affect on man  
  
Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
  
You're stayin alive, stayin alive  
  
Feel the city breaking and everybody shakin'  
  
And we're stayin alive, staying alive..."  
  
  
After Yoda, "strutted" by Anikan, Dia - Hun, and Purus Anno, Purus shook his head. "I think old age has finally taken it's toll on Master Yoda." he commented. "The club must be something else," said Dia - Hun, "to have Master Yoda acting like that." Anikan didn't say anything for a moment. "Why don't we find out." he said. Dia - Hun and Purus Anno both looked at him. "Are you crazy?" Dia - Hun exclaimed, "We could get into so much trouble," "Yeah," said Purus, "and who knows what weirdos they have hanging around there." "I will," said Anikan, grinning as he walked away, "I'll just tell you guys about it tommorrow." Dia - Hun and Purus Anno looked at each other. As opposed as they were to going, they weren't about to miss out on anything fun. They ran after Anikan.  
  
**************  
  
There was of course a dress code, which the padawan learner technically didn't fit (With the exception of Anikan who's outfit would look cool anywhere). So they used the force to get in. When they did, they didn't know what to make of what they saw. People dressed in outfits, that none of them would ever think of wearing, even if the Jedi weren't required to wear such drab clothing. Inside, the music was blaring.  
  
"Celebrate good times, come on!"  
  
  
"Hey," said Purus nudging Anikan, "There's Master Yoda." Master Yoda was over doing the limbo. Needless to say he was winning. Anikan, Dia - Hun, and Purus started to go over to where Master Yoda was, when they were bumped into by two guys with unbelievably large afros. "Excuse me," said one of the gentlemen. Anikan looked and went wide eyed, as did Purus and Dia - Hun. "Master?" Anikan asked in disbelief, " and...Master Windu?" They both had matching shiny suits with bell bottoms, but Windu's suit was gold, and Kenobi's was a shimmery blue. They both had big afros, but while Windu's was black, Obi - Wan's was a brownish red. "What are you three doing here?" Mace Windu asked fixing his afro. "We...sorta came to spy on Master Yoda." Dia - Hun confessed, "I guess you're doing the same thing." "Well there was some concern among the council about Yoda's behavior. An investigation was thought to be necessary." "I see," said Anikan trying not to laugh at their outfits. "Greetings," said a voice. The group looked down. It was Master Yoda. He had on a sailor hat with shades, a black and white horizontal striped shirt and white bell bottoms and shoes.   
  
"Hello Master Yoda," the group said in embarrassed unison. "I would like for you all to meet someone. This is Bridget Butterfly." "Hello," said Bridget, "it's nice to finally meet you." She wore shades on her head, a white top with a black butterfly, a short pleather skirt, and thigh high boots. "Er, yeah" said Windu as he shook her hand. "Can't talk now," said Yoda, "have to boogie." He smiled and went back to the floor with Bridget. The music had changed.  
  
"First I was afraid,  
  
I was petrified,  
  
Kept thinking I could never live  
  
Without you by my side"  
  
"How cliche," commented Obi - Wan, "Well I guess we should go huh, Anikan?" But when Obi - Wan looked around Anikan wasn't there.   
  
"But I spent so many nights   
  
Thinking how you did me wrong  
  
And I grew strong,  
  
I learned how to get along"  
  
Purus and Windu pointed to the floor where Anikan was twirling Dia - Hun.   
  
"And so you're back  
  
From outer space   
  
I just walked in to find you here   
  
With that sad look upon your face."  
  
Obi - Wan and Windu looked at each other shaking their heads and then quickly exited.  
  
"I should have changed that stupid lock  
  
I should have made you leave the key...."  
  
*******************  
  
The next day, Anikan, Dia - Hun and Purus Anno were still a buzz about their night at the disco. They planned on sneaking back...whenever they got the chance. "Hello again padawans." Yoda said with a smile. "Hello Master Yoda," they all said. "That was some night at the disco," said Anikan, "Do you plan on going back?" "No actually. Gotten over disco we have, Bridget and myself." "Really?" said Dia - Hun in surprise. Maybe Master Yoda had finally come to his senses.  
  
"Yes," Yoda said, "Better dancer, Michael Jackson is." Without warning Yoda whipped out some shades and put on a hat. He kicked with his right leg and moonwalked away from the three bewildered padawans. Purus scratched his head. "Who is Michael Jackson?" he asked as Yoda danced away singing,  
  
"Billy Jean is not my lover, she's just a girl who says I am the one..."  
  
"I don't know," said Anikan with a laugh, "but I think we'll know soon."  
  
****************  
  
The end! Hopefully, anyway. So what did you think? 


End file.
